


The Night of the Longest Moon

by didsomebodysaysterek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Gore, Off Screen Death, prejudices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaysterek/pseuds/didsomebodysaysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know how the creature got into the castle let alone the common room. As the few remaining students flee the once safe common room old prejudices and untruths may cost them their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of the Longest Moon

Draco had never been so scared in his life. The thing had gotten into the common room and he had barely gotten out with his life. His uniform was torn and splattered with the blood of his fallen housemates. The blood. The blood was everywhere. On his hands. On his face. He could even taste it in his mouth. The thought almost made him puke. Only his fear was keeping last night's dinner down.

He breathed as quietly as he could. In and out. In and out. He was convinced the beast could hear him. In and out. A scream, a howl and the sound of a scuffle came from down the corridor. The beast was closer than he thought it was. He would have to run for it. No matter what way Draco looked at his current predicament he saw no other option than to run. If he made a break for it now he might make it to Snape's office before it caught him. Then he would be safe.

He was about to step away from the wall when a girl went running past. It was clear from her panicked breath and tear stained face that she was beyond terrified. She disappeared around the corner and Draco had just stepped on and was about to follow her when he heard it. Scraping of claws along stone, the harsh breathing of a big animal.

He did not need to turn around to know what it was. He had seen it demolish his common room and everyone in it.

He did not need to turn around to know that its yellow eyes were eyeing him like he was it's next meal.

He did not need to turn around to know he was going to die.


End file.
